


Christmas Surprises

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Inappropriate use of Christmas decorations, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Some Humor, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley decides to celebrate Cristmas, much to Aziraphale's surprise and excitement.Updated to include Art commission byartcake!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506275
Comments: 25
Kudos: 180





	Christmas Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackInk13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInk13/gifts).

Rope

“Damn, damn, damn! How the Heaven did I think this was going to work?!” Crowley was very grateful for his twistyness right now, having flipped his legs over his head. He was trying very hard to tie a knot with his feet, and it was not working as well as he’d hoped. The noise he was making wasn’t helping him concentrate either. He didn’t have much time left before Aziraphale got home.

As he had the thought that he had a little more time, he heard his door open. “Angel?! You’re early, don’t come in yet!”

“Oh, er, alright then. I’ll just wait in the living room, shall I?” Crowley could hear the confusion in Aziraphale’s voice. He listened to the angel’s footsteps as they headed to the sofa and the slight scratch as he turned to sit down. Crowley got to work again, cursing/blessing his idea to not use a miracle for this, but thinking that Aziraphale may appreciate it more this way. 

He finally decided it was as good as it would get and slowly brought his legs back down, posing them carefully. “Ok, Angel … present time!”

Crowley listened to Aziraphale stand and make his way to the bedroom. “I must say, celebrating Christmas wasn’t something I really thought you’d be interested in. Oh … _my_.” He stopped in the doorway, eyes wide, a smile curling his lips.

“It’s not the day, it’s the decorations, Angel.” 

“I can see your point, my dear.” Aziraphale slowly walked forward, his eyes feasting on the view. Crowley was propped up on a few pillows, and his wrists were tied to the upper corners of the headboard with slowly blinking Christmas lights, which were casting interesting shadows. He was wearing a red velvet choker with a red bow, and a red velvet pouch with golden rope adorned his bits. He also had red velvet ankle straps with jingling bells. He got closer and saw a small white tag near the pouch. “I do hope this doesn’t say “Do Not Open Until Christmas”, that is a number of hours away that I’d prefer not to wait.”

Crowley grinned as Aziraphale lifted the tag to read it. “Oh Crowley, really. Santa’s Sack? How uncouth.” He let the tag fall with a groan as Crowley snickered.

“Couldn’t help myself, it was too easy!”

Aziraphale trailed his fingers over Crowley’s chest before lifting his chin and dropping a light kiss on his lips. He trailed kisses over the demon’s jaw to his ear. “What a beautiful gift you make, I hardly know what to open first.”

Crowley turned his head and licked out to Aziraphale’s lips. “If I can make a suggestion … If I were you, I’d open my mouth first, the rest is already open and waiting.” He winked as Aziraphale grinned mischievously.

“Delightful idea, my dear.” 

~~~~~

Crowley barely even noticed the sounds he was making as he enjoyed the stretch and taste of his angel, the drag of skin over his tongue as he gently nibbled the way he knew Aziraphale enjoyed. He loved the feeling of their fingers twined together as Aziraphale gently moved his hips in time with the blinking of the lights. The angel shuddered slightly as the sounds vibrated through him before slowly pulling away. Crowley gave one last kiss and lick before he was out of range and looked up into Aziraphale’s eyes.

“You are so lovely, my dear.” Aziraphale smiled as he moved down to kiss his demon tenderly, and then deeply, passionately tasting all of him he could reach. “You did say that the rest of my gift is already open and waiting?” Crowley nodded as he kissed Aziraphale’s throat. “Splendid.”

He slid down and nestled his hips between Crowley’s thighs, inviting one leg around his waist, as he draped the other ankle on his shoulder. He smirked down at the demon. “Shall I remove ‘Santa’s -’ no, I won’t say that, not in this position.” 

Crowley chuckled. “Up to you, Angel. It’s your present.” He made a low sound as his angel began gently petting over the velvet, which was now distorting in shape. Crowley’s hands flexed and his head dropped to the headboard as Aziraphale continued to fondle him maddeningly softly. “Nope, yeah, let me out, please.”

Aziraphale grinned as he removed the velvet and began stroking him more firmly. “I do so enjoy when you admit you want something.”

“I admit that you really need to get to work angel.” He winked and smiled as Aziraphale rolled his eyes. The demon’s breath hitched and he looked back up as the angel held his hips and breached him; he made an affirmative sound as he shifted his hips, inviting the angel deeper. 

Aziraphale held steady as he bent to kiss his demon and slid a hand back up his arm to hold his hand. “Such a creative display, my love. I believe you should decorate for more holidays.” His other hand gripped Crowley’s ankle and he turned to kiss it as he slid into his lover’s body, bringing his hips flush. A soft ringing reached his ears under Crowley’s eager groan and he smiled against his calf. “I do hope you don’t mind if I don’t go too slowly? You feel sublime, Crowley.”

Crowley made another eager sound as he nodded. “Ring my bells, Angel.” His head dropped back to the headboard as Aziraphale pulled back out slowly before pushing back in strongly. He kept the pace steady, kissing and biting the leg on his shoulder.

“You and the bells make such beautiful music together, Crowley. A bit louder, if you please, I do have a bell next to my ear.” He widened his knees a bit for better strength and angle, before leading into powerful thrusts that made his demon sing. He let go of his hand to reach down, stroking Crowley in time with his thrusts. 

Aziraphale was making delicious sounds of his own which filled Crowley’s ears and blanketed his mind, dragging the pleasure out of him. His angel was dragging against his prostate and caressing him perfectly, and his eyes crossed a little bit as the pressure built in his spine and abdomen. “Angel, harder … and twist … “ His breath was coming out brokenly, he was melting and on fire as Aziraphale snapped his hips and added a curl to how he was caressing Crowley. 

The demon was reduced to sounds that were pained in how good he felt, his skin tingled, and the jingling bells were drowned out by the white noise in his ears as he reached his climax, crying out. 

“Stunning … amazing … oh Crowley … “ Aziraphale enjoyed a few more moments inside his demon’s body before his head fell back with a pitched sound as he shuddered through his own orgasm.

He panted and stretched his neck before looking down at his beautiful lover. Aziraphale gently brought Crowley’s legs back to the bed, with one last jingle from the bells as he wished away the stickiness of their sweat and pleasure. His hands roamed up Crowley’s body to his wrists and started to untangle the string of lights. The first came off easily, the second … “What on earth did you do to this one, my dear?”

“I have no idea, I tied it with my feet.” Crowley looked up his eyelids low with satisfaction, but still looking as though he was pleased with his cleverness. 

Aziraphale smiled and leaned down to kiss him as he simply moved his hand over the wrist, wishing it loose. “You astonish me, my love. Truly a superb gift … I feel terribly guilty.”

Crowley gave a confused look. “Well, all I purchased for you is car wax. I wasn’t aware this would be a fancy event.”

Crowley chuckled and pulled Aziraphale down for more kisses. “I’ll let you make it up to me on Valentine’s Day, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a prompt from the NSFW Party Fun group on FB, a gift for DMH. 
> 
> I also am going to use this as my entry for Kinktober Day 10, Rope. Yes, I know it's November. No, I am not bothered by that. LOL
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, please leave comments! I'd love to hear your thought! :D


End file.
